The War of Azeroth
Khadgar has released Anduin from cell and try to stop the Fel within Medivh. Draka has already been killed by an Fel Orc scout, but not before she puts her son into the river and letting the currents guide him. Durotan has challenged Gul'Dan while the gang sneak into the camp site unnoticed. The gang followed Reia's trail until they see a huge portal that Gul'Dan's forces have prepared. Ratchet: Whoa... I've never seen a portal this big.. Kiva: Yeah... Reia: Remember the plan. Karai, Kiva- we'll take the right side of the gate. Laura, Captain- take the left. Kiva: Okay. - Durotan and Gul'Dan's fight continued as Kiva released the first batch of prisoners from the right side. Prisoner: You... Kiva: Easy. We're getting you and the others out of here. - Kiva and Karai escorted the prisoners to the dropship, when Reia sees more prisoners higher up. Reia knew that flying would get her spotted. Kiva: One crate down. Ratchet (Com-Link): Prisoners are heading for the dropship on our end. Reia: Nice. Kiva, check the- Gul'Dan: The incantation... I have no time for this. Blackhand! - Reia's overhearing has heard Gul'Dan and the gang see that the portal has cued its mark, waiting for Gul'Dan. Reia: We're running out of time. Kiva, take the- - Suddenly, Reia has been knocked down by Kiva's new worst enemy imaginable- Fel Reia. Kiva: Reia!!! Fel Reia: Intruders dare to disrupt the incantation. Towa is right about you. - Kiva summons her Keyblade. Fel Reia: Why resist the Fel? If you would allow the- - Reia bounced back and hit Fel Reia into the cliffside, then sees Axel being hammered by Mira. Reia: Think you can stop...my Fel self? Kiva: Yeah, I can take her. ???: But not alone. - The voice came from Roxas, who summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades on both hands and stand on Kiva's side. Roxas: Kiva and I got this. Go help Axel. - Reia nodded and ran off. Fel Reia got back up and ended up fighting two. Fel Reia: Two Keyblade warriors.. Finally, a challenge worth taking! Roxas: Don't hold back, Kiva. Kiva: Don't worry. I am not planning to! - Elsewhere, Axel can barely stand against Mira's strength, until Reia kicked him away. Reia: Are you alright? Axel: Yeah.. Just a bit rusty. Reia: Here.. - Reia gave Axel a Senzu Bean to recover his strength until Towa showed up. Towa: Reia... I knew you would show up. Oh? I see you have been stronger than Mira as of late. Reia: Towa. Stop this army before they get out of control. The Fel is too dangerous! Towa: Perhaps... - Durotan has died from the fight against Gul'Dan and opened the portal. Towa then used her last Fel warrior, Fel Traximus, as Fel Reia moved to their side. Towa: Behold! The true power of the Fel! Kiva: Reia... Reia: Stay close. - The gang stand ready for the toughest battle ahead. Category:Scenes